1. Field
Aspects described herein relate generally to tie components, assemblies and methods of installation.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Concrete is a composition used to form walls, floors, roofs and other structural materials. Concrete includes a coarse granular material embedded in a hard matrix of material, such as cement or binder. The cement or binder fills space that may otherwise exist between aggregate particles, and adheres them together.
In forming a concrete wall, tie assemblies, or tie rod assemblies, for concrete forms are often used to hold spaced apart sections of wall panels in place when the concrete is poured between the wall panels. Such tie assemblies have components that are latched to, or embedded in, the wall, and may exhibit relatively high tensile strength (e.g., at least 2800 lbs). Such tensile strength may be sufficient to resist large hydrostatic stresses that may arise from the poured concrete.
Some tie components include an anchoring section and an adjustment section. The anchoring section is generally configured to be fixed to or otherwise coupled with a wall panel. The adjustment section typically includes a threaded coil that permits a threaded adjustment rod to be manipulated (e.g., screwed) back and forth along the coil. Another tie component, having respective anchoring and adjustment sections, may be coupled or fixed to an opposing wall panel. Accordingly, a tie assembly may include one tie component anchored to one wall and another tie component anchored to an opposing wall. The threaded rod is engaged with respective threaded coils of each of the tie components. In some cases, the threaded rod is attached to one of the tie components (e.g., formed as a single monolithic component).